Excalibur II
.]] The '''Excalibur II' is a recurring weapon in the [[Final Fantasy (Series)|Final Fantasy]] series. Like Excalibur, it is usually one of the most powerful swords and is Holy-elemental. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IX The '''Excalibur II' is the most powerful weapon available in Final Fantasy IX, and can only be equipped by Steiner. It has an amazing attack power of 108, its element is Holy, has no status and gives the abilities Minus Strike, Climhazzard, and Stock Break. It is a well adorned sword, with a red-orange hilt and an opaque-green blade. Requirements It is one of the hardest weapons to obtain in the entire Final Fantasy series, as it cannot be bought from a shop or dropped or stolen from any monster. The only way the player can obtain the Excalibur II is to make it to the game's final dungeon, Memoria, into the room Gate to Space (where the party fights Lich) without exceeding 12 hours of playtime. Once Lich is defeated, the player must search the pillar on the right of the room to receive the sword. A message is left near the sword for Gilgamesh, written by Enkido, which reads: So it turns out that Gilgamesh's brother Enkido turned down the best weapon in the game for the Excalipur, a weapon known for its comedic uselessness (the Tin Armor also being known for the same, but ironically Final Fantasy IX's strongest body armor). Sticking to the Final Fantasy tradition, Gilgamesh and Enkido yet again bring a touch of comedy to their game. It is found out later in the game that "Alleyway Jack" is in fact Gilgamesh, but Enkido is never seen in the game. For A Perfect Game Save Passing three discs in 12 hours is a challenge, but not too difficult. However, if one is going after a "perfect" game save, there is much more that needs to be considered, such as many items, key items, and such cannot be obtained after their respective disc. This means the player will have to get all of said items on the way. This is made harder by the fact that to get one key item later on, one will need to have not missed any treasure. So everything must be picked up along the way, and everything bought that cannot be bought later on. Another very important issue is "perfect stats". If one is to make the most of a character's stat potential one must play a "level 1 game" until disc 4, when the best stat-boosting equipment becomes available. However, there are four battles in which EXP MUST be gained: the three battles fought in Pandemonium. And Tantarian as well. So players have to choose what players absorb what EXP. So "perfect stats" and the issues mentioned above make the challenge very difficult. Also, while this can be achieved on some versions, it has been named officially impossible for the PAL release due to a combination of issues, most notably the 50/60 Hz frame rate conflict; because the PAL game runs at 50 Hz and the NTSC at 60 Hz, but the game clock runs at the same speed in both, it is simply possible to get more done in the 12 hours on NTSC. A PAL run gets the equivalent of 5/6 the time an NTSC run does, or 10 hours; if it were possible to complete this run in 10 hours under NTSC, it would be achievable in 12 hours under PAL. The NTSC record is believed to stand at 10.5 hours; this run if duplicated on PAL would take 12.6 hours. Tetra Master *Card 071 *Location: Weapon Master in Treno Card Stadium in disk 4. Glitch *In the case of finding it in 12 hours in Final Fantasy IX, due to a glitch, potentially it is possible to reset the game clock to allow a player to gain the Excalibur II again if missed the first time by allowing the game clock to make 256 revolutions of 100 hours. However this practically, means almost the equivalent of three years' gameplay and the glitch is therefore unlikely to be usable except by an emulator. Gameshark is preferred method instead because there is a code to reset time to 00:00:00. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Excalibur2' is the strongest Knightsword and has a Weapon Attack of 87. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Excalibur II makes another appearance in Grimoire of the Rift, however, it is called '''The Fallen Angel'. It is obtained during the Frimelda quest chain, and is referred to as Frimelda's weapon. It can also be obtained in the bazaar by sending a Lightwing Crystal, Mythril, and a Hero Tonic. In the Spanish version of the game it is called Excalibur II again. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Excalibur II' is one of the strongest swords in Dissidia. It is a Level 99 Sword with an ATK of 67. It gives +100% Experience Gain, and can be used by Warrior of Light, Emperor, Onion Knight, Cecil, Cloud, Squall, and Tidus. It can be obtained as a drop from defeating the Steiner Ghost Card. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' The sword now requires the character to be level 100 in order to equip, but still maintains the same effects as the first game. Along with the characters listed previously for the first game, it can now be equipped by Zidane, Exdeath, Lightning, Vaan, Laguna, Kain, Gabranth, and Gilgamesh. de:Excalibur II it:Excalibur II Category:Weapons